GFBF Tag
by organic-vibesx
Summary: Just the girlfriend and boyfriend tag, Kick verison. Enjoy!
1. Girlfriend

**I see these everywhere, so I decided to do one. I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

(**bold - Jack**

_Italics - Kim_)

**Hey guys, it's Jack and welcome to the Girlfriend Tag!**

_And if you can't tell I'm Jack's girlfriend, Kim._

**So, we are going to do the Girlfriend Tag and I hope Kim gets all of them wrong.**

_I'll get zero wrong! I'm a good girlfriend!_

**Yeah...no. **

_Whatever, let's just get on with this video, geez._

**Okay, jeez, Question One, when did we meet/where?**

_Well, it was at school, and it was your first day, and you caught my apple with your foot. And it was February 22._

**Good job, Question Two, when did you meet my parents?**

_A few days after I met you._

**Thats correct. Question Three, what is one thing you wish I didn't do?**

_Burp in my face or mess up my hair. And take away my makeup!_

**You don't need makeup, Kimmy. You're beautiful without it.**

_Aww thanks!_

**Welcome, sweetie. Question Four, where was our first date?**

_Like official?_

**Yes.**

_Portachinis. _

**Good job, you better get some wrong.**

_How many are left? _

**26!**

_*groan*_

**Quit groaning, Kimmy. Question Five, what eye color do you wish I had?**

_Chocolate brown._

**Isn't that the one I have now?**

_Yes._

"**..."**

"_..."_

_Sorry, Jack likes to kiss me!_

**Why wouldn't I? You're hot!**

_Aww thanks Jack!_

**No problem, babe. Question Six, what T.V. do I seem to always forget?**

_We watched like one episode of Psych, then you forgot what it was!_

**Oh yeah, Question Seven, what dressing do I always use?**

_On like burgers and hot dogs, ketchup, on salad, vinegar and oil._

**Good job. Question Eight, what's one food I don't like?**

_You HATE sushi. I love sushi._

**How can you eat raw fish? Ew! Question Nine, what's one drink/drinks I don't like?**

_You hate Starbucks coffee, but love Peets coffee, and rootbeer. _

**WRONG! I love rootbeer. I hate 7Up! **

_Whatever! Just give me a half point!_

**Okay, Question Ten, favorite drin-**

_Arizona Tea._

**Correct. Question Eleven, what is my shoe size?**

_Aww poop. Ten?_

**Nope! Nine. **

_I was close!_

**Whatever, Question Twelve, I collect what?**

_Karate medals._

**Correct! Question Thirteen, favorite sandwich?**

_A Chipotle Chicken & Cheese from Subway._

**Correct. That and The Big Philly Cheesesteak.**

_That's my favorite._

**Sure is, Question Fourteen, what would I eat everyday if I could?**

_Pizza, sandwiches, cheeseburgers, hot dogs, steak, and my special eggs and bacon._

**I LOVE YOUR EGGS AND BACON!**

_I know, babe. _

"**..."**

"_..."_

**Okay, Question Fifteen, what is my favorite cereal?**

_Reese's Puffs._

**Yup! Question Sixteen, what is "my music"?**

_Stuff by Fall Out Boy, Skrillex, and Dubstep._

**Skrillex and Dubstep are like the same thing, but yeah. Question Seventeen, sports team/teams?**

_Favorite is San Diego Chargers. But for you other than karate you do football._

**Correct, Question Eightteen, what is my eye color?**

_Chocolate brown. _

**Nice, babe.**

_I love his eyes._

**Question Nineteen, I was born with what hair color?**

_Brown?_

**Yup! **

_Yay!_

**Question Twenty, who is my best friend?**

_Other than me?_

**Yup. **

_Jerry._

**Correct, hi Jerry, by the way, Question Twenty-One, what is something you wish I did do?**

_Beat up Brad for hitting on me._

**HE DID WHAT?**

_Jack, you can kill him after, let's just finish this._

**Okay, fine. Question Twenty-Two, where does my family come from?**

_Well you were born in Newport, but other than that, I don't know._

**Then you get that half-wrong. Question Twenty-Three, what is my favorite cake?**

_Pillsbury chocolate._

**Nice! Question Twenty-Four, did I play sports, and if so what?**

_Now you play football, but karate._

**Correct, Question Twenty-Five, I would spend hours on what?**

_Skateboarding or eating._

**Thats right! Question Twenty-Six, what talents of mine do you love?**

_You can dance._

**Okay…..Question Twenty-Seven, where/when was our first kiss?**

_*sigh* *kinda board* the dojo_

**Kim, you okay? I'm getting worried.**

_I'm tired. _

**Here, come sit in my lap.**

"_..."_

**Okay, Question Twenty-Eight, who said 'I love you' first?**

_You. _

**Yup.**

_I love you._

**I love you, too. **

"_..."_

"**..."**

**Okay, Question Twenty-Nine, I wear the pants in the relationship, agreed?**

_Yes_

**Yay! Now..the FINAL QUESTION! Do you love me?**

_Yes._

***pulls out a box and gets on one knee* Kimberly Crawford, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Do you love me enough to marry me?**

_*laughs* Omigoodness of course Jack!_

"**..."**

"_..."_

**Aiight, that was the Girlfriend Tag, thanks for watching, and go check out Kim's channel, which is 'BeautyByKim' so go check that out by clicking her face. Post in the comments if you want to see more Kick!**

_Bye!_

**Bye!**

"**..."**

"_..."_

**Yay! I'm done! The end sucked, and I'm sorry! Did I do a good job? Look out for Kim's BF tag! See you later!**

**- Lia**

**_Der wind, er heult so wie der sturm ganz tief in mir._**


	2. Boyfriend

**Hey guys! Welcome to the BF version. I hope you enjoy!**

(Normal - Kim

_Italics - Jack_)

Hey guys, I'm Kim, and this is the Boyfriend Tag! Well, I guess I should call this the fiancée tag. Yes, you heard correct, Jack proposed, finally!

_Hey!_

Love you, babe. Anyway, let's get a move on! And if you wanna see Jack's video, just click on his face. These questions will be different from yours, Jack.

_No!_

Question One, where did we meet?

_My first day at Seaford on February 22. I caught your apple._

Question Two, what/where was our first date?

_At Portachinis. _

Question Three, where was our first kiss and how was it?

_In the dojo, and amazing!_

Aww thanks sweetie! Question Four, did you know I was 'the one'?

_Yes, of course! We've been dating since we were sixteen. And I proposed because I love you._

"..."

"_..."_

Okay, Question Five, first impression?

_I was like 'wow she's hot'. _

That's Jack for you. Question Six, when did you meet the family?

_After you met mine. Gosh, your brother's hated me. _

They still do! Question Seven, do we have a tradition?

_When we play videogames the other has to watch._

Exactly, Question Eight, what was our first roadtrip?

_We went to New York during the summer._

We did. Question Nine, who said I love you first, and where were we?

_I did. At your house._

Yup, Question Ten, what do we argue about the most?

_Cleaning. _

Yup, Question Eleven, who wears the pants in the relationship?

_I do._

You do. Question Twelve, if I'm sitting in front of the T.V., what am I watching?

_Either Supernatural, Sherlock, or Doctor Who._

No! That's only with you! I'm always playing Black Ops! Question Thirteen, what dressing do I get on my salad?

_You don't._

Yeah, Question Fourteen what's the one food I don't like?

_You like everything._

I do, Question Fifteen, we go out to eat what do I get to drink?

_Either iced tea, coffee, Coke, Pepsi, Sprite, or lemonade._

Totes, Question Sixteen, what size shoe do I wear?

_Seven._

My feet are so big! Question Seventeen, if I was collecting anything, what would it be?

_Makeup?_

No! Money from other countries! Question Eightteen, what is my favorite type of sandwich?

_The Big Philly Cheesesteak from Subway._

I'm so fat, Question Nineteen, what would I eat everyday if I could?

_Bacon._

Yup, Question Twenty, what's my favorite cereal?

_Lucky Charms and Trix._

I love them, Question Twenty-One, what's my favorite music?

_Anything By Seether, Evanescence, Fall Out Boy, Ariana Grande, Bastille, Imagine Dragons, Jack Johnson, Jake Miller, Miley Cyrus, and many more I can't name. _

I'm weird, Question Twenty-Two, what's my favorite sports team?

_SAN DIEGO CHARGERS!_

YEAH SAN DIEGO! Question Twenty-Three, what's my eye color?

_Doe brown._

Aww, Question Twenty-Four, who is my best friend? Other than you.

_Mika._

BFFLS for life! And, last question, what is something that I do that you don't like?

_You wear makeup. _

Okay. Anyway, that's all for the Boyfriend/Fiancée Tag, click on Jack's face to see his video! Also, check out my latest cover, where I sing Broken by Seether & Amy Lee, with my friend Tomas Chiappini. I sing Amy Lee's part and he sings Seether's part. Post down in the comments what I should do next, I'll see you on Sunday, bye!

_Bye! _

**I love the song Broken, and I don't own anything mentioned here! Review if you want me to do Millie or Jika! I love you all! See ya Wednesday!**

**_WTL (LAST CHAPTER):_**

**German**

_**WLT (THIS CHAPTER):**_

_**He werd mij te veel, hoe 'k mijn best ook deed**_

_**REVIEW RESPONSES!**_

CZG. 3: Glad

Maddyliza123: Thanks!

LoveShipper: Is that good? If not, LA DEN GÅ!

Guest: Yay!

**Upload Schedule: Wednesday's & Sunday's**

**F to the A to the Q:**

**Q- how old are you and what grade are you in?**

**A- im 13 & in 7th grade**

**Q- what computer do you use and what do you write with?**

**A- MacBook Pro and Google Docs**

**Q- where do you live?**

**A- California**

**xoxo,**

**lia**


End file.
